


He Didn't Want This

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU where protag rejects the champion role, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hop really deserved to win and even vic saw that, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Victor wins this year's Gym Challenge and becomes new champ. But he didn't want it. If anything, Hop deserved it more. He should be champion and not him...
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	He Didn't Want This

The sounds of applause. The screams all for him. Amidst the panicked Leon’s voice calling him to halt, Victor could still hear the cheers even as he all out fled from the stadium. Anyone in his place should be proud, happy even. He survived the semi-finals. He’s saved Galar. Now, he’s defeated Leon crowning him the new champion. 

Victor didn’t want this. 

It could’ve been much more different if Hop won instead of him. He was so close in fact - Had his Inteleon not been buffeted by the sandstorm, then he could’ve knocked out Victor’s Rillaboom with one last hit of Max Geyser. Sadly, it ended in Victor’s favour and Hop… Oh Hop.

The younger teen, while anguished with himself for the loss, was proud of Victor. But all Victor felt was the guilt of someone who just kicked a puppy. Being the champion was Hop’s dream and all Victor did was tag along. 

Sure he was into battling for the badges but that was it. He just wanted to give his team a chance to unleash their strength while meeting those of all the different opponents. 

It was fun. But for Victor, what truly made it more fun was seeing his best friend grow as a Pokemon trainer. Hop was a wonderful lad. He was brought down several times before, but he stood strong. 

But now? All Victor saw was the destroyed mess he had caused in Hop. He had crushed his dreams. He never got to challenge his older brother. Because of him. Only Arceus knows, Hop must be hating on him right now. 

He continued running out of the stadium with tears pricking his eyes. He didn’t care about the stares he got. He just went on with the only thing in mind being Hop’s dejected face. _He hates me. He bloody hates me._ His eyes screwed shut and he broke down. The images of Hop right after the battle never left his head and only added as fuel to the flames of remorse.

“I’m sorry Hop! I’m _so_ sorry!”

Victor screamed out in anguish as he took out his Corviknight’s pokeball. Getting on his back, Victor flew away from the Stadium. Out of Wyndon. Never to be seen for the rest of the day. 

As he flew, he didn’t see the dark purple haired boy watching him in stunned despair. It was only six words from Victor, but somehow, a realisation clicked in Hop and he immediately knew. It wasn’t long before he got his own Corviknight and they took off after Victor. 

Hours of flight was all it took. Using friend intuition, Hop managed to locate Victor sitting under a tree by the lake near Postwick. 

The beanie-wearing teen just sat with his face buried in his knees, a position that Hop rarely saw. From the days ever since they’re little, Victor had always been a cheery fellow so seeing him in this state shattered Hop. Was he really that affected by the finals? Why?

“Victor?”

“...Hop?”

Upon hearing his best friend’s voice, Victor slowly raised his head. Visible tear strains are visible on his face and there were still moist streaks indicating that he was still crying. He remained silent as Hop was quick to sit down beside him with eyes filled with the greatest concern. 

“Victor talk to me.. Is this about our battle in the semi-finals?” Hop’s voice was soft as he said that. When Victor didn’t reply, Hop’s hand went for his. “Come on Mate. We’re pals aren’t we? We promised to tell each other everything.” 

Victor cringed. Even after what happened, Hop still saw him as a pal? He shook his head slightly. “I ruined everything for you. Don’t tell me that you aren’t cause I know you hated me for this now.” His tears started welling up again. “Trust me. I didn’t want this myself, Hop. It was your destiny. I wanted you to become champ, not me. But if it weren’t for that stupid luck..” 

He was stopped from saying any further as Hop’s gaze hardened.

“It’s not luck. You won fair and square! I should’ve come prepared for weather moves.” Hop admitted, before gazing into Victor’s teary brown pools. “And Victor, I never hated you at all. It’s true I was crushed. But you know what? I’m plain happy because out of all the challengers out there, it is you, my best friend, who made it to the top. You get to have a champion time now and I get a lot of experience on our journey. You should be happy..” 

A moment of silence passed. To Hop’s dismay, Victor appeared lightened but only by a little bit. The latter sighed shakily. “I wish I can just do as you said Hop. But I can’t. Like I said, I don’t want to become champion. If it’s not you, then I don’t want it to be me.” He slowly held Hop’s hand to his cheek desperate for that comforting touch. “I ought to just pass my crown to you. I bet it’d look much nicer on your head.” 

Hop chuckled bitterly. “Me? Pfft don’t be silly mate. I wasn’t the one who fought all the Gym Leaders to reach Lee. You earned that crown honestly.” He averted his gaze for a moment and shrugged. “Though I suppose.. Since neither of us are up for it this year, I guess Lee wouldn’t mind ruling for one more.” His expression then turned cheeky as he playfully shoved Victor. “Beware, cause I’ll be the one to grab that glory head for sure!” 

“That’ll be lovely.” Victor finally managed to smile back. “But good luck wearing your brother’s cape though…” He smirked. “Such a shame. You aren’t tall enough for that thing.” 

“S-Say that again?!” 

Hop gasped in mock offense causing Victor to whistle innocently. Then in retaliation, Hop tackled right into Victor sending the two of them rolling across the place laughing, their earlier miseries forgotten. Galar may not have gained a new champion this year. But that will soon change eventually. 


End file.
